james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FreakyTy
Re:How Like this, I added "" tags so you can see it. When you want to end the funny words, you write (without "" tags), Where it says "font color=" you put the color you want the font to be. The "face" is how the text looks. You can click where you try to edit my userpage and you can see all the stuff I did. P.S. rememeber to sign your name =] Draginfli 05:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Did that work out for you? Because you know you can change the font to a different style (I'm not sure which ones the wiki has, though) and you can make the color something else, too. Most of the colors work if you type something in like, "blue" or "red." You don't have to do the number code. Draginfli 16:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) loving the text in you "about me" :D-Avatar- 04:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: You play online ? Yes I play Gears 2 on Xbox Live. I'll sent you a friend requiest in a few moments. My IS is : Constellation75 Collection Nice collection mate, but how do you have so many 3D glasses if you have only seen it 5 times lol. friends?? -Avatar- 23:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but all the tickets there are the ones I bought for me and my friend we saw it 4 times together, and I had to pay for three of them so I took what was mine... He still isn't that crazy about it, but in time I may get him in here.FreakyTy 23:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig I can make you a sig if you want. So when you sign your name is looks all neat and fancy. Just tell me what you want it to say and look like on my talk page. :P Draginfli 22:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :FreakyTy :Now I know that will fit in the Preferences. This may be the easiest sig I ever made. Draginfli 01:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I will get confused when I see both signatures :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag? I saw you play online above. Is your username/gamertag the same - FreakyTy? --'='i= Draginfli =i= 22:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :My gamertag is TheFudgeReborn. I won't be able to do much for now though cuase of internet connection problems with the company in the area, so I most likly won't be on today. :FreakyTy 22:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay. I'll send you a friend request once I'm online again. I won't be on for awhile anyway. =i= Draginfli =i= 22:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 500th Edit Hey, just passing by to congratulate you for your 500th edit! Keep it growing! -- 18:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey hows it goin..... i was jw how is life for people like us is treatin you!Rogue of fe 19:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey you say ur good at GOW 2 how good....cuz im pretty good me self lad! :I'm 70,000 on the leaderboards for annex. Most of the time I do good, but recently I can't concentrate on anything cuase of Avatar...But Life I finally got used to every one making fun of my obssesion, and now I luagh at them when they luagh at me, plus calling someone a skxawng ( spelling? not sure) is funny when they don't know what it means.-- :FreakyTy 19:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hellz yeh my friend.... OOOH-RAH! Rogue of fe 19:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Are you a marine or something, Rouge? Or did you just say that for fun? =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Im going to become a marine... or im going to join the army which ever one suits me but im enlisting out of highschool! Re:Images I know. She's a Na'vi. I don't know if you can see, but she does have 4 fingers and toes. =] Glad you like it! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :That may be my fault, the last "toe" is her heel behind her pinky toe 8P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's supposed to be a feared behemoth from the water. "Behemoth" doesn't really mean "cute and cuddly" XP =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Interview Hey, I was asked by an interviewer for an article, and she wanted to know if I knew any other devoted avatar fans. I told her about you avatar collection picture and she is interested in using it and interviewing you if you are interested. Email her at osidewak@aol.com Let her know you were suggested by Jason. and she should reply. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just Wondering Yeah, first I lightly sketch with pencil, and keep fixing and erasing and fixing until it looks right. When I'm happy with how it looks, I go over the outlines with a black Paper Mate marker. It's a very simple black marker if you want to look it up, and just the clip on it is silver and the clip has the words "PAPER MATE" followed by two hearts. I like those markers because they don't bleed all over the paper, but might go through it, if you color too hard. Once the markers dry, I erase the entire picture of pencils sketches (make sure the markers are really dry, 5-10 minutes because otherwise you'll have smear marks, and we don't want that). Now what's left is just the ink from the marker. Then I use Rosart pencils (a hundred pack, though tans and human skin tones are few) to color in the picture. What is a neat technique, is to blend the colors together. Look at the Torunator and you can see the yellow blending into the orange. I think Crayola might be better, but I've gotten so familiar with Roseart. But I normally don't use marker to finish my drawing; I use pencil to darken the outlines, and erase all the light sketch marks. I prefer pencil over marker, because you can erase the pencil if you mess up (like if you have big clumsy dogs constantly bumping into everything). If you finish with marker, and you're happy with it, your picture has a sharp, clean look. Pencil will give it a more natural look, though people seem to like both and never comment on what tools you used, anyway. The Torunator, Cyex, Marine Behemoth and Dane Talon are all finished with marker. The Art Instruction Schools (AIS, or "draw me" art school, look it up sometime) greatly improved my talent. The lessons are mailed to you, and you go at your own pace, but if you fall behind, they send a reminder letter to help get you going again. =] Well, I've tortured you long enough. 8} [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 16:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The ''exact ones I use. Oh, and a tip for coloring: Test it out on "test pages" -- paper you use for only testing colors and techniques. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 21:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Were you the unregistered contributor who asked me to find the pencils? If you were, I couldn't find them. =[ sorry. I always get them from places like Wal-Mart or Target. They're in plastic cases, with black plastic holders, if you ever find them. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'=i=]]' Draginfli =i= 22:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Convention Did you seriously dress up like a Na'vi and go to the wrong convention? I guess the part that I thought was cool was that you dressed up as a Na'vi. I'm trying to fing the best solution to making Na'vi ears for a costume. Did you have fun at the convention, anyway? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'=i=]]' Draginfli =i= 02:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC)